Feliks Ankerstein
Feliks Józef Ankerstein (1897 – ? 1955) was a Polish Army major and intelligence officer.Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), p. 91, footnote 144. Career Ankerstein served during World War I in the Polish Legions and the Polish Military Organization, and after the war in the Polish Army. He participated in the Silesian Uprisings.Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), p. 91, footnote 144. He became an officer in the General Staff's Section II (the intelligence section), serving as deputy to the chief of its Office 2, Edmund Charaszkiewicz (1929–39), and as a member of the secret K-7 organization (Komitet Siedmiu, "Committee of Seven")http://redakcja.pbp.webd.pl/ppk09.pdf that supervised certain covert operations.Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), p. 91, footnote 144. He was engaged in covert operations from September 16, 1928, including the 1938 annexation of ZaolzieEdmund Charaszkiewicz, "Referat o działaniach dywersyjnych w Czechosłowacji" ("Report on Covert Operations in Czechoslovakia"), passim. and operations conducted in autumn 1938 in collaboration with Hungary in Carpathian Rus.Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), p. 91, footnote 144.Józef Kasparek, "Poland's 1938 Covert Operations in Ruthenia" and Przepust karpacki (The Carpathian Bridge); and Edmund Charaszkiewicz, "Referat o działaniach dywersyjnych na Rusi Karpackiej" ("Report on Covert Operations in Carpathian Rus").Paweł Samuś et al., Akcja "Łom": polskie działania dywersyjne na Rusi Zakarpackiej w świetle dokumentów Oddziału II Sztabu Głównego WP (Operation Crowbar: Polish Covert Operations in Transcarpathian Rus in Light of Documents of Section II of the Polish General Staff), passim. After the invasion of Poland in September 1939, Ankerstein worked in Section II's Office (Ekspozytura) "R" in Romania. He later made his way to London, where he reportedly about 1940 entered the service of British intelligence.Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), p. 91, footnote 144. After the war, he remained abroad.Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), p. 91, footnote 144. See also *Edmund Charaszkiewicz *List of Poles *List of guerrillas Notes References *Edmund Charaszkiewicz, Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), opracowanie, wstęp i przypisy (edited, with introduction and notes by) Andrzej Grzywacz, Marcin Kwiecień, Grzegorz Mazur, Kraków, Księgarnia Akademicka, 2000, ISBN 83-7188-449-4. *Edmund Charaszkiewicz, "Referat o działaniach dywersyjnych w Czechosłowacji" ("Report on Covert Operations in Czechoslovakia"), in Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), pp. 88–105. *Edmund Charaszkiewicz, "Referat o działaniach dywersyjnych na Rusi Karpackiej" ("Report on Covert Operations in Carpathian Rus"), in Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), pp. 106–30. *Józef Kasparek, "Poland's 1938 Covert Operations in Ruthenia," East European Quarterly, vol. XXIII, no. 3 (September 1989), pp. 365–73. *Józef Kasparek, Przepust karpacki: tajna akcja polskiego wywiadu (The Carpathian Bridge: a Secret Polish Intelligence Operation), Warsaw, Sigma NOT, 1992, ISBN 83-85001-96-4. *Paweł Samuś, Kazimierz Badziak, Giennadij Matwiejew, Akcja "Łom": polskie działania dywersyjne na Rusi Zakarpackiej w świetle dokumentów Oddziału II Sztabu Głównego WP (Operation Crowbar: Polish Covert Operations in Transcarpathian Rus in Light of Documents of Section II of the Polish General Staff), Warsaw, Adiutor, 1998. Category:1897 births Category:1955 deaths Category:Polish intelligence officers pl:Feliks Ankerstein